warframefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Peacemaker
} | info = *Mesa si ferma sul posto, ripone le sue armi, ed estrae le pistole Regulator nascoste sotto le sue braccia. Mentre Peacmaker è attivo, compare un anello di concentrazione nella forma d'un reticolo sfocato, che può essere puntato sui nemici. Tenendo premuto il tasto di fuoco (di base ) Mesa sparerà casualmente ai nemici all'interno dell'anello fino a 50 metri di distanza. Ogni sparo riduce la dimensione dell'cerchio finché il suo capo visivo (FOV) non si riduce ad un minimo di 15°. **Il campo visivo minimo è affetto da Portata Potere, mentre la massima distanza di sparo non lo è. **La relazione fra il capo visivo e Portata Potere non è lineare. **Il campo visivo del cerchio viene reimpostato al valore iniziale se Peacemaker viene disattivato o se si finisce l'energia. **Per fare in modo che Peacemaker spari al bersaglio, i nemici devono essere all'interno dell'anello, avere visuale rispetto a Mesa e essere entro i 50 metri. *Le pistole Regulator di Mesa infliggono 125 di danno base per colpo, che viene incrementato da un moltiplicatore iniziale di 100% / 115% / 133% / 150%. Il moltiplicatore del danno delle Regulator aumenta man mano che vengono sparati i colpi fino ad un moltiplicatore massimo di ? / ? / ? / 375%. Tutti gli spari hanno un moltiplicatore di danno critico del 300%, 25% probabilità di critico, 10% di probabilità stato e 100% di precisione. **Il danno è 50% , 25% e 25% . **I moltiplicatori iniziale e massimo sono affetti da Forza Potere, dai mod aura Pistol Amp, e dai mod per le armi secondarie come Hornet Strike. *** Le mod delle armi secondare per il Rateo di Fuoco (es. Gunslinger), mod per lo sparo multiplo (es. Barrel Diffusion), mod di danno elementale (es. Deep Freeze), mod per probabilità e danno critico (es. Pistol Gambit e Target Cracker) possono anch'essi influenzare le prestazioni di Peacemaker. **Il moltiplicatore del danno aumenta linearmente ogni due spari. Il massimo danno potenziale viene raggiunto dopo 40 spari. **Il moltiplicatore del danno viene reimpostato al suo valore iniziale se l'abilità viene disattivata o se si finisce l'energia. **Il rateo di fuoco aumenta per ogni sparo. Questo viene reimpostato se viene rilasciato il pulsante di fuoco o se non vengono sparati colpi per un breve periodo. **Le Regulator sono automatiche; i giocatori devono solo tenere premuto il tasto di fuoco per continuare a sparare. **La velocità d'esecuzione (estrarre le Regulator) è affetta da Natural Talent e Speed Drift. *Peacemaker consuma 15 di energia al secondo, e rimarrà attiva finché Mesa ha energia. Peacemaker verrà disattivata se finisce l'energia o se viene disattivata premendo il tasto dell'abilità (di base ). **Il costo di attivazione è affetto da Efficienza Potere, il consumo d'energia al secondo è affetto sia da Efficienza Potere che da Durata Potere. **Energy Siphon non ha effetto quando Peacemaker è attivo. **Mesa non trae benefici da ricariche d'energia come Energy Vampire di Trinity e Recuperi Energia di Gruppo fintanto che l'abilità è attiva, però trae beneficio dalle generazione energia di: Rift Plane, Rage e dai Globi d'Energia. **Per via delle contromisure anti-AFK, dopo due minuti che si è rimasti immobili, il guadagno d'energia da qualsiasi fonte verrà interrotto anche se Mesa continua a uccidere i suoi avversari. *Quando Peacemaker è attivo, Ballistic Battery può essere disattivata ma non attivata. Il danno accumulato può essere applicato solo ad un singolo sparo delle Regulator. *Shooting Gallery può aumentare il danno di Peacemaker. *Dopo un piccolo intervallo in cui Mesa estrae le pistole, questa rimane completamente immobile e vulnerabile ai colpi nemici. Resisterà comunque agli effetti di stordimento e atterramento. *Gli spari di Peacemaker sono silenziosi e non allerteranno i nemici. *Peacemaker non può sparare al bersaglio delle Cattura o a nemici all'interno di un campo di un Nullifier. **Contrariamente a quanto si crede, Peacemaker può bersagliare lo Stalker, purché Mesa non sia il bersaglio dello Stalker. | tips = *Si consiglia di attivare Shatter Shield prima di attivare Peacemaker, questo perché diventerà vulnerabile agli attacchi. *Anche se non si possono iniziare movimenti mentre si attiva Peacemaker, questa può essere usata quando si sta cadendo o anche subito dopo aver effettuato un bullet jump, così facendo si potrà iniziare a sparare prima ancora di doversi fermare. Peacemaker eviterà anche la capriola di smorzamento che avviene quando tocca terra dopo un lungo salto. *Limbo è molto utile per aiutare Mesa con questa abilità, infatti usando Banish le garantisce immunità al danno nemico mentre Mesa può comunque colpire i nemici al di fuori del Rift Plane. Se viene lanciato Cataclysm in modo che ci siano dei nemici all'interno di esso, questi nemici possono danneggiarla, anche se lei non è all'interno di Cataclysm ma è sotto l'effetto di Banish. **Quando ci si trova nel Rift Plane è meglio disattivare Peacemaker appena possibile per riguadagnare energia, specialmente in un gruppo dove si hanno molte fonti di recupero d'energia. *L'abilità di Volt Electric Shield potenzierà i proiettili che passeranno attraverso lo scudo, aumentando anche la probabilità stato. *Similmente a molte abilità dei Warframe, Peacemaker bersaglia il busto del nemico per infliggere danno. È molto efficace contro Corrupted Vor, infatti tutti i colpi delle Regulator colpiranno sempre il nucleo di energia di Vor, che è l'unica parte in cui è vulnerabile. *Servono almeno 3 o 4 mod Speed Holster per ottenere un bonus significante alla velocità di attacco. | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration reduces energy drain to ~'5.319' energy per second. ** Reduces minimum field of view to ~'8.88°'. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy and energy drain to 3.75 energy per second. *Maximized Power Range increases minimum field of view to ~'22.33°'. ** Reduces initial damage multiplier to 0.8x and maximum damage multiplier to 1.5x. *Maximized Power Strength increases initial damage multiplier to 5.98x and maximum damage multiplier to 11.2125x. ** Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy and energy drain to 26.25 energy per second. | bugs = **I colpi ignorano i Snowglobe alleati (Mesa può colpire i bersagli sul lato opposto di uno snowglobe mentre si trova all'esterno di questo) e alcuni ostacoli (come i pod cropgenici). *A volte l'animazione in cui Mesa estrae le Regulator potrebbe essere assente. *Se si attiva Peacemaker durante un attacco in scivolata con l'arma da mischia, è possibile che per il resto della missione non si possa più utilizzare l'arma da mischia. *Il rateo di fuoco di Peacemaker viene drasticamente ridotto quando gli FPS del giocatore sono meno di 30, minori saranno gli FPS, minore sarà il rateo di fuoco. *Peacemaker può essere utilizzato dagli Spettri che potranno anche muoversi con un minimo rallentamento. *È possibile che si possa utilizzare l'arma primaria durante il Sanguinamento se Peacemaker rimane attivo quando la Salute del Warframe raggiunge 0. *Peacemaker utilizza il cerchio di focus piuttosto che il mirino standard, ma usando una qualsiasi Emote si ritornerà ad usare il reticolo classico senza l'animazione dell'emote. Questo può essere usato se si trova difficile mirare con il cerchio dell'abilità. }} en:Peacemaker Categoria:Mesa Categoria:Abilità Warframe Categoria:Abilità Canalizzata Categoria:Abilità Arma Categoria:Aggiornamento 15 Categoria:Arma Abilità